Odd Trials
by Infractus-Creaturaes
Summary: 3 Oc go to hogwarts,no much of a plotline to it more like various adventures of these three girls.georgexOcxFred,HarryxOCxDraco,and SeverusxRemusxOC


Summer was over and now it was the time for the inseperial trio to return to Hogwarts for their 5th year of Hogwarts.

Ayriauna Fafnir was the smallest out of the three but could be the harshest when she wanted to be. She was clever and quick-witted with long flowing purple hair in a pony tail on either side of her head with massive red clasps. She was otherwise known as to her best friends as Air since it was shorter. She ran along the train compartment her hair and cat rugsack flying out behind her. A small black cat was hanging on for dear life to the tail of her cat bag. Air skidded to a halt outside an empty compartment and rushed into it slamming the door shut with such force she made the glass move in the door window. She giggled and picked off her small black cat stroking it softly.

''Sorry Moonshine i forgot about you, its just i didn't want to lose our favourite comartment to anyone,'' explained Air flicking her hair behind her shoulders. She giggled again and made her trunk appear in the overhead shelf. She then waited for the others to arrive. She knew that one of them would be late if it wasn't one it was the other.

Jaylein Santaguni,The redhead of the -LEin or Tsuki to her friends for her secret .the prankster of the group skidded into the room laughign as hshe hear muffled yells ,adjusting the cap she wore she blinked her golden eyes upon seeing air"AIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"she yelped tackling her best friend. one of the at least.

The redhead sat now her white cat ,which was in her hat came out jumping onto her lap as she laughed"Snow you get heavier and heavier.."before placing her feet next to Air and relaxing.

Air tackled her back and then giggled before she hugged Tsuki tightly in the biggest hug she could manage since she was smaller than her. ''Tsuki your here! Finally do you know how long i've been waiting?'' asked Air with grin on her face. She laughed again and stroked Snow before she picked up Moonshine and placed him on the chair in front of her. ''Its been five minutes already.'' said Air making it sound like a big deal.

Air had an obsession with time she had to be early otherwise she got grouchy and all the time she was telling her best friends to hurry up or arrive hours earlier then when they actually had to be there. ''How was your summer?'' asked Air sitting down in a heap on her seat.

Selnada Edesse had just boarded the train with only moments to spare before 11 o'clock had struck. Of course she was late-she almost always was. Luckily (since she was so late) the way was clear and she found the old compartment easily.

Her adorable Siamese kitten, Kaichi, was wondering along beside her when she stopped at the door. Selnada (called Sel by her two closest friends) had always been the more quiet, some could even say the more shy, of the trio. Even now she had to get ready for the outburst she knew was coming-but she could hardly resist squealing with delight herself as she opened the compartment door to see her two best friends, Air and Tsuki.

She tackle-hugged the two at the same time and then fell down laughing-Sel had always been a klutz. "Heya !" Sel said with a happy little smile on her face, while getting up off the floor. Finally, she and her friends were together again !

Air fell from the force of the tackle hug but she jumped up super quick and hugged Sel in a what Air called a bear hug but to the others a small hug. ''Sel your finally here too its been too long hasn't it?'' said Air giggling as she looked at Sel on the floor. Air held out her hand to help her up a massive grin on her face.

''I've missed you guys so much!'' squealed Air in a hyper manner she jumped up and down a few times before she managed to stop herself and breathed slowly to make herself calm down.

Air giggled again and then knelt down to stroke Kaichi. ''Hey Kaichi, both Moonshine and Snow are here,'' said Air to the cat before she picked up Moonshine from chair and placed him on the floor next to Kaichi. Air then stood back up straight and said proudly. ''I grew a few centimeters over summer.''

"Hey Air! Hey Tsuki!" Sel said, accepting Air's hand. "I've missed you guys too. And you don't look all that much taller to me, Air !" Sel said giggling.

She wasn't all that tall herself, though she was quite a bit taller than Air. "How were your summers'?" Sel asked them.

Air pulled Sel up with one tug giggling and then sighed and looked at Tsuki. ''Do i look taller to you Tsuki?'' asked Air frowning slightly now. Her mother had said she had grown over summer. ''My mother said i had...you don't think she lied to me just to make me happy?'' asked Air she had feeling her mother would though, Air was the smallest in her family her older brother Elliot was the tallest. She picked up Moonshine and cuddled him tightly. Moonshine looked desperate to get away from Air after that and ran over to the other side of the compartment.

This cheered up Air and she giggled. ''Funny little cat,'' remarked Air with a grin and then she grinned at them both and asked with a note of amusement in her voice when she said the last part. ''My summer went great i went on holiday to Athens with my mother and Elliot so fun! What did you do? And by the way did you two do you summer homework?''

Tsuki chuckled"finished it within the first week otherwise me Mother wasnt gonna let me go to France."  
she growled now a bit softly"now you two i would liek to take a nap..dont destory the compartment...'she leaned against the wall closing her eyes sleep after a few minutes of silence.

Air pouted before laughign soft at Tsuki looknig to Sel she grins"how about we play some wizards chess?..."Sel chuckled"my dear Gryffindork we have a deal..."Air scowled"oh hush up you bloody ravenclaw..." the two began to play wizards chess on Air's chess board...

(TBC) 


End file.
